


The Treasure We Seek

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Evil Plot, Evil Snoke, F/M, Falling In Love, Human Rey, Loss of Virginity, Mermaids, Merman Kylo Ren, Multi, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Other, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Snoke Wants To Take Over, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Virgin Rey, mermaid rey, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: Set in the Victorian Era. Rey is a young woman longing for a family she been seeking since her childhood. All she has is a locket of her parents. Missing at sea. Kylo is a young unmated Mermen and heir to the merpeople kingdom below. He not interested in settling down, but he seek adventure and he has explored the sea bed. Now he seek adventure above the sea. What will they found when the two meet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smith is a common last name in England where I'm from so want to clear that up. Even though Han is hinted because of his death same on Padme and Anakin. Wanted to clear that up to void confusion. Now my grammar can suck sometimes. So sorry for it please don't judge me for it. I have seen worse grammar then mine out there. So our main man is a merman and a prince. Rey is a orphan holding out hope to find her long lost parents lost to the sea. Both expect to accept their chosen paths set for them by others, but seek something else out in the sea.

Women weren't allowed on cargo ships nor were they allow on exploration ships. This wasn't a party boat or a simple traveling ship for nobles, but she had to get on this ship and find them. Fourteen years have gone by. Her caretaker Unkar Plutt told her to give up. Their gone. Their dead. No one will hire a girl. True they wouldn't hire a girl, but a boy definitely. Rey had sold her old clothes and traded them for men clothing. A white shirt and a brown sleeveless vest. Brown float pants and brown working boots. Finally a brown cap or urchin. She tuck her long chestnut hair under the cap and practice deepening her voice. Luckily for her, her name was unisex.

"Name!" spoke a man in formal navy clothing holding a quill.

"I'm Rey!" she spoke deeply.

"Rey .... Family name?" the man asked.

"M-my, my f-family n-name?" Rey said with stock.

"What's the matter don't have one?" the navy man said noticing the embarrassment on Rey's face. "Alright. We'll give you a common name. How's Smith sound to you young man?"

"Great!" Rey said excitingly before couching to deepen her voice. "Great my fine sir."

"You sound quite young." the navy man said raising a eye brown. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen sir!" Rey said her heart racing.

"Well, that explains it. We need more cabin boys." he said finishing writing on the purges. "Fine young strong men to left, carry and clean. Of course you're skinny. Don't worry all that lifting and carrying will change that. Might even become captain one day because of it. Welcome abroad Rey Smith."

"Thank you sir." Rey said getting on broad.

She couldn't believe it. She was on a real cargo ship and she fooled the ship sign up. Her heart racing as she looked around the ship. Seeing the men at work. Which reminded her. She had to get to work herself to stay on this ship. Work she was used to since her days in the orphanage. So a cabin boy huh? Right time to lift, carry and clean.

"Oi, boy get here." yelled a sailor. "I heard we got a new lad."

"Yes, sir that's me Rey Smith." Rey said keeping her voice deep. "New cabin boy sir."

"Good, let me show you how to make a knot in these ropes in case a storm hits us while at sea." the sailor explained.

"Aye, aye sir!" Rey said saluting.

The sailor smiled at her. Clearly seeing a eager hard worker. So began to teach Rey to tie knots in the ropes. To make sure there good and tight. Never loose and never cut or over broad they go. Rey listen to every word the sailor said and watch him carefully. What she was learning meant life or death.

**************

Legends of the merpeople of the seas spread throughout the world and how no one have found their kingdom. There were sightings of sailors seeing beautiful mermaids. Long fair hair with pearls welded in between their long locks. They had three gills on either sides of their necks. Long fish tales to swim away when spotted. Bare chest covered partly with scales of green, blue, red and many other colours that shine in the sun. They missed out the sharp claws and fangs used for hunting.

The merpeople kingdom was great and a true mystery. The palace where the royal family lived was built long ago with marble and coral. Lit up with magic light orbs create by the wise mages of the merpeople. They were mermen and mermaids skilled in magic. They are wise and powerful protecting the kingdom since it's greatest lost. A elderly mermaid with a salmon pink tale and pale pink scales sat upon her throne. Her golden crown with gems braided into her graying hair.

"Ben!" a old mermaid called. "Ben, I command you to me."

"Mother!" appeared a dark hair merman with a long black tale and blue scales around his arms and chest. "You know I do not respond to **that** name anymore. Not since ....."

"Ben, my son." his mother spoke gently. "He gave his life for you.What we do as parents? We give ourselves to our children. You may go as Kylo Ren, but you are my son Ben Solo. Son to me, Queen Leia wife of the great Han Solo."

"I guess you wish for me to find and mate this year again?" Kylo asked with annoyance. "I don't want to settle just yet. I seek adventure. I seek to go above and explore ...."

"Appositely not!" Leia yelled. "You know very well the hot seasons attract human ships. They see you and capture you to put on display. They like to hunt our kind. Remember what happen long ago? What your grandfather told you what happen to your grandmother?"

"I don't care I am a grown merman ...." Kylo argue back.

"And heir to throne." Leia said rising from her throne and banging her staff down creating a quack. "If you wish to honor your father's memory then obey this law. It has kept our people safe. Sharks may took my husband, but I'll be damned if humans take my son. Mating season is coming and there are many young mermaids willing to bare children with you."

"Fine!" Kylo said swimming off angrily. "I'll obey the law, but I won't seek a mate this year."

Damn her! Yet her words were true. The sad end of Queen Padme broke his grandfather. His mother and uncle were only children when she was captured long ago. She gave herself to the human to stop them taking her children. What we do as parents? We give ourselves to our children. Dad! It had been fourteen years since he decided to be bold and pick a fight with a random shark to show off, but it resulted in a chase into a school of sharks and his father coming in to save him or it would have been him that day. Some days he wish it was him and not his father. He swam out of the palace to think and yet it was forbidden he seek the above to see the sky. Whether she likes it or not? He was going up there and break the law.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take long for the Captain figure out Rey isn't a man, but a woman in disguest. Now she out and fear she'll be throw over broad, and her goal to find her parents is destroyed. Kylo saw the ship floating by. He never seen a human and is curious as a catfish, he takes a look of them. His eyes fall upon our lovely young woman Rey. For creatures to fear he couldn't believe they can be so .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a lot of grammar checks on this. Sorry if I missed anything I will correct anything I notice. This is a first sight thing for the two. I had add more tags to this story didn't think I had to, but I saw it as a necessary as I wrote the next part of this story. Captain Chewbacca figures Rey out and kindly takes pity on her.

He watched the new cabin boy like a hawk when he saw him, but something about him seems off the way he walked and talked. A long lock of hair fell from under the cap he wore. He notice and quickly tusk it back up. They had been out in the sea for four hours now and far from land. It will take days to recast the ship throwing this cargo ship schedule back weeks.

"Smith, come on lad bring that mop over here." called a the first officer. "Keep this ship, shipshape lad. You're slow lad on a ship you move quick."

"Aye sir!" Rey respond quickly. "Sorry sir. Mopping away sir."

"Good! Earn your keep lad. Ah, Captain Chewbacca sir." the first officer said saluting. "Keeping the ship in shape sir."

"Aye, I see!" Captain Chewbacca said.

Captain Chewbacca had thick beard that was finely groom. He had bold shoulders and his hair tied in a neat knot. He shiny cap and boots reflect off the sun. It was damn hot, but he showed no weaknesses to remove his brown thick jacket. Rey saw the captain as true leader. Sweat dropped down her forehead. She long to take her cap off and wipe her face, but doing so would reveal her true identity. So she just went mopping in the heat sweating away. Captain Chewbacca saw this and couldn't believe his eyes. It was clear to him, but not to the others that this cabin lad wasn't a man, but a woman.

"Smith my quarters now." Captain Chewbacca ordered. "Have another cabin boy clean the deck."

"Aye Captain." the first officer said. "Smith you heard the captain. To his quarters."

"Aye sir." Rey said saluting.

Oh, no she thought as she followed Captain Chewbacca to his quarters. This is where the captain eat, sleep and navigate, and host meetings with the higher crew members. This was it she'll be throw over broad and her goal to find her parents will be gone, destroyed even. Truly she was foolish to believe she could fool anyone on the ship. The cabin door close behind and held her breath.

"So, Miss Smith take a seat." Captain Chewbacca said pouring a two cups of water. "Now care to explain yourself to me."

"Please Captain Chewbacca don't throw me over broad." Rey releasing the breath she was holding. "I need to be on this voyage and I need to find them. My parents where lost at sea. If I can get to the next land I'll l-l-l-l-leave t-t-t-t-the ship a-a-a-and a-a-ask questions ....." She was crying and her words gone. "P-P-Please, I-I-I have t-t-to find t-t-them. All I-I-I have l-l-l-left of t-t-them is t-t-this l-l-locket of ..."

"Stop!" Captain Chewbacca command. "Drink! Calm yourself. Young lady I won't throw you over broad, but I won't allow a woman do men work." He walked over to a trunk by his bedroom. "I am glad I bought this as a gift to my wife, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you wearing it. It is against the law for a woman to go around in men clothing where we are going."

"Where are we going?" Rey asked after calming down.

"America!" Captain Chewbacca said with a smile. "My wife and I live there, and I with my wife own a mill together. She'll help you set up home there as for what you want to search for your parents." He place a comforting hand on Rey's left shoulder. "I'm sorry once someone is lost at sea they are lost. If they did live they would've come for you years ago. Still I will not have you without money everyone has to earn their keep I cannot let a young woman be penniless. You can help cook the meals and wash the men clothing."

"Thank you Captain." Rey said with a smile. "What gave me away?"

"I saw the locket around your neck and saw it down your chest." Captain Chewbacca said. "My apologies on that and the fact you tusk a lock of your hair. Men tie their long hair."

Captain Chewbacca smile at the girl and let her use his sleeping quarters to dress. Announcing this to the crew was going to be hard, but he was captain of this ship and no one was going to disobey his orders. Poor thing he thought to lost parents to the sea. Only servants would go out to sea to service nobles on ships. Since this girl is a orphan and clearly very skinny she come from a poor house hold. No noble family will allow one of their own to live in a orphanage. Clear the ship lost at sea was lost by pirates and sadly ships attacked by pirates don't normally survive.

**************

Kylo was sunning himself on a large smooth rock letting his blue scales shine in the sun. Nothing to worry about no ships in sight. Clearly mother was being a worrywart over nothing. The sky was as big as the sea and the white buffs called clouds happily move slowly making strange shapes. Kylo rest his hands behind his head enjoying the warmth of the sun. The yellow warm ball in the sky. He enjoyed being above the sea as he dripped his tale in the water. He heard noises from the sky. He looked up to see strange creatures flying in the sky circling him. Strange he thought then one come flying down and pick him on the chest.

"Argh!" he yelled. "Seagulls!" He hissed and swipe at the bird. "I'll make a meal out of you." The others attack and Kylo swipe at them. "Argh! I will feast upon your flash creature." He bared his fangs scaring one of the seagulls with a roar. "Cowards! Humph! A ship. Humans!"

Kylo Ren dropped into the sea and look up to see the ship was still moving. It must have not seen him to stop. This might be his chance to see these humans. He told they come in different shapes and colours like merpeople, but never seen one in his life to believe the stories. So as curious as a catfish. He quickly swam up behind the ship. It was big and he heard voices. Someone barking orders at others. Clearly a human in charge. Swimming at the side of the ship he quickly grab on with his claws and climb the ship. He peek through the holes near the beams and saw many male humans attending to the ship.

"Captain on broad!" yelled a male human with dark hair. "Look alive men. All eyes on the captain. Quiet now."

"Thank you Mr. Dameron." a bearded male human said. "Men as you know women are forbidden on cargo ships and if found we have to turn this ship around. However doing that will send us back weeks off schedule which I don't attend to do. Our new cabin boy Mr. Smith is actually a Miss. Smith." He step aside to reveal a woman. "Miss. Smith will be our guest however will earn her keep by cooking the meals and cleaning clothes. I want you to mind yourselves and keep to yourselves. Treat Miss. Smith with the same respect as you have for me. Do we understand?"

"Aye, Captain." the male humans said together.

"Very good!" the bearded male human said with a smile. "Back to work then. I will take you to the kitchen to help the cook."

"You heard the captain back to work." the male human known as Dameron said barking orders once more. "You lad clean the stairs there."

Kylo rolled his eyes. Clearly this human likes being loud. Yet, his attention was on the female. The human males do look simpler to mermen however no tales, no scales nor fangs or claws. Strange they don't look dangerous. They must hide them to fool their pray. Even the female human simpler to mermaids, but like the male humans no tale, no scales nor fangs or claws. She did look appareling to him. Her long chestnut brown hair that curl nicely on her shoulders. Her breast small yet have some cleavage to them. The strange thing she wore cover her long limbs the male human displayed, but it suit her well showing off her curves nicely and burgundy red went nicely with her sun kiss skin. She was a sight to see. A beautiful creature to hold. She even moved like a beautiful creature as he watch her being lead to the other side of the ship.

"The kitchen is in here and I'll have quarters made up for you." the bearded male human said to her.

"Thank you Captain." she said.

Her voice was sweet and he wanted to hear more. It was lovely like her. He saw her walk into the room called the kitchen he heard the Captain say. The captain followed and they were gone as the door close. He had to see her and know what this kitchen was? Was she safe in this kitchen. Clearly he dive down back into the water. Staying under he swam to the back and climb up again. He saw clear holes with hard see through thing in the way he couldn't hear a thing, but was able to see her through this hard see through thing. She was putting on another layer covering her front. The other male human wearing white was telling her to do something with meat and a knife. She started cutting it. Clearly no claws to rip it apart. The captain happy with this left them in the kitchen. He watch her cut the meat and nodding to the male human in white pointing to her to put the meat in the strange things in the kitchen. He could happily watch her for hours, but he need the water to survive. So diving back below he followed the ship from the sea below. He would follow her wear this ship was taking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Kylo follow the ship and tries to get Rey's attention. He wants to meet her as he hear her speak again, but isn't sure what she thinks of him? Would she scream or attack him? This is his first time meeting a human and she was a treasure for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working hard on the ship as she made meals for the crew on broad. Rey is tired and enjoy her meal in the quarters the captain gave her. The quaters are below deck and small, but it gives her piravecy. She hears a noise and see a man. Kylo has found a way on broad when she watch her go under deck. He wants to meet the fair female human maiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I am having fun writing this and will continue writing.
> 
> "Promise you won't scream?" Kylo asked.
> 
> "Not unless you're naked, but I won't scream." Rey said with a smile.
> 
> "Not exactly!" Kylo said jumping into the room.

He climb up again so he see her again. He heard her voice and her opening something. Black and grey clouds float out the strange room called a kitchen. Is this where clouds out from? He thought before turning white. Clearly not as the black and grey disappear the farrier the way they got from the ship. She was crouching. Was she fine? Or was she ill.

"Oi!" the male human yelled.

"Don't 'oi' me. I am opening the window." she yelled back. "I told you it was burning. That's wasted onions right there."

"Fine!" the male human said giving in. "Give it to the fishes."

Kylo duck as he saw the male human in white throw the burnt onions out. He caught some to try, but splat them out on how horrible they tasted. The fishes won't like them. She had a fire to her. She wouldn't back down as she told this male human in white off for throwing the burnt onions out. He heard her give this human orders. Clearly she was born to lead. He peaked inside and listen.

"You burnt and waste perfectly good food." she yelled. "Now chop some more and I'll take over cooking them nor stirring the casserole."

"This is my kitchen woman." the chief said angrily. "OW!"

"Yeah, well now it's **my** kitchen." Rey said wracking the chief on the head with a wooden spoon. "Clearly you need to be shown how it's done by a woman."

"There's a reason women are not allowed on ships." the chief grumble.

The chief gave in and did as he was told. Kylo watch as he saw working in the kitchen. He watch her cook the food. Human eat their food hot. They even had names for the different meats of animals and plants they eat. Onions, carrots, peas and potatoes he heard her say what they were. The shove and pots cook the food. Interesting! He thought. He was learning more about the humans his people feared. Their not so bad and he liked the women. Well, one woman. Miss Smith he remembered the captain called her. Miss Smith what a strange name. Humans are strange. The sun was going down as he dive down again to keep himself from passing out from lack of water. Refresh he climb back up to the kitchen and saw the window close. He looked through and it was messy, and she with the male human in white was gone.

"Where she go?" Kylo asked aloud. "Huh?"

"Alright, dinner!" Rey called with a cow bell.

Kylo heard the loud noise and her voice. She was making the loud noise. Guess humans need loud noises to get their attention. Kylo made his way from the back to the sides of the ship. He saw her servicing bowls of meat and vegetables meal she made to the sailors on the ship. Even the male human in white didn't grumble at her taking the lead. It did smell nice and he did want to taste the food.

"This is good." said one sailor eating the food. "Rey was the best thing to happen on the ship."

"Too bad we lacking a cabin lad, but at least we didn't sail back." another sailor said. "All that work to only to turn around and be stuck in London for days before heading back out."

"Well, we're lucky to get real good cook food for once." the first sailor said. "I like Miss Rey Smith. You think she has a gentlemen waiting for her or will I be a lucky man?"

"You heard the captain we give her the same respect we give him or so no you will not be a lucky man." the second sailor said. "But I do agree this is good food."

Kylo learns to the two sailors talk about the female human. They called her Rey then Miss Rey Smith. He thought that was unusable. To be called by many names. Which of the three was she called? Miss Smith? Miss Rey Smith? Or Rey? It was confusing to him. Humans are strange. The captain appeared and was talking to her. She smile and nodded before grabbing herself a bowl of the meal she help make, and walked down another door going down. Humans are strange to have open space like this a doors everywhere, but up high like the sky. He had to know where she was going and he was getting hungry. Maybe he can ask to try her food.

**************

The captain had taken his meal, beef strew she help made for the crew after he told her he had prepared her some quarters for her under the deck second floor near the cargo storage. She was happy to hear that as she grabbed herself a bowl of beef strew and made her way to the lower decks towards the cargo storage. It was a small room, but had a cosy feel to it to hold two people. So space to move about the room. Rey close and locked the door. Even though the captain ordered his crewmen to respect her the same way they respected him and keep to themselves, but still she wasn't chancing it she had heard stories of young women getting attacked for being pretty. Rey didn't think she was pretty yet looking at the mirror told her otherwise.

She notice a large hatch in her quarters. It was quite warm. So she open the hatch to let some air into her quarters. The hatch big enough for a fully grown man to fit through. Rey then sat herself on the bed and started eating her meal. Lovely she thought most days she wouldn't get a fine meal like this. Growing up on the streets and the orphanage was no easy life in London for Rey. She would sell matches or flowers and if she didn't make enough money she would go without food that day. So she would steal food to survive.

As soon as the hatch open, Kylo climbed towards it and saw her seating and eating her meal. He was worried he lost her and glad she wasn't too far from the water. This means his diving back into the water was quicker and climbing up was easier. He saw the lantern's light balancing of her fecal figures. Making her sun kiss skin more lovely. She looked so much more lovely and he wanted to touch her skin. Wanted to feel it by the touch of his fingers. His stomach made a growling noise he was hungry. He groan in pain. Too loudly.

"Who's there?" Rey called getting up. "Show yourself. I am not afraid."

"Hello!" Kylo said peaking his head through the hatch. "Apologies! I was curious."

"Why are out there?" Rey asked as she put her bowl down on a small table. "You can come into my quarters."

"Promise you won't scream?" Kylo asked.

"Not unless you're naked, but I won't scream." Rey said with a smile.

"Not exactly!" Kylo said jumping into the room.

Rey's eyes widen with stock. This man she saw out the hatch wasn't a normal man. He had blue scales and a long black tale like a fish. He had gills on his neck and claws upon his fingers. He wasn't human, but a creature of myth. He was a mermaid or a merman. Maybe she had ship madness and she wasn't seeing this merman. The stock made Rey light headed and she fainted with stock. Blacking out. The last thing she saw was him trying to catch her before she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He did ask her to promise to not scream so what other reaction was she going to have? Please leave a comment and a kudos


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up and she sees the merman dripping wet. Why he is dripping wet? Realizing it wasn't a dream and she wasn't suffering from ship madness. This merman is real and not a dream. Kylo had to get into the water and quickly come back to see she's still asleep. She looked lovely to him as she slept. He exam her. No claws. No fangs. How do they hunt? She wakes. Please don't scream he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning in this chapter. You may see Kylo acting a bit of a pervert when he actually curious. No Rey doesn't slap him. I'm not doing that silly reaction you see in anime. Come on it has been done to date not even funny anymore. Sorry about the grammar I am working on it.

She didn't scream. Instead she fell. Kylo caught her and notice she had fainted. Carefully he place her over his shoulder and moved himself towards the bed, and gently her down resting her head on the pillow. Her hair laid flowing around her head and curled around her face. She looked lovely as she slept. He watched as her chest raise and fall. His stomach growled again. The bowl of food. It still slept good. Maybe she wouldn't mind. He was hungry. He saw her used this thing to eat it. Picking it up he scoop the food up blew on it like she did and put the food into his mouth. By the gods of the sea it was wonderful. He ate it all. He licked the bowl clean. It was good. Humans know how to enjoy their meals. 

"Ah, that was nice." Kylo said. "Hm, she's still asleep."

He sniffed her. She had a nice scent to her. He looked her over. He looked at her hands and notice no claws as he held it. Nothing to release claws. He then moved to her pink lips. They were nice to look at as he gently open them to see inside her mouth. No fangs yet she could chew her food. shrugging his shoulders he moved on to her shoulders. No scales not even around her neck or around her breast. He gently touch one of her breast and notice how soft they looked. Like mermaid ideal for feeding young. Yet why hide them? Maybe she hadn't bared young yet? He thought of the children she might bare as he notice females breast grew larger with milk. Her's were small, but they might grow once she starts baring. Why was he getting arouse by this? Maybe lack of water? Water that it. He needed water. A quick dip and he'll be fine. 

He dive back into the water through the hatch and he come up to keep near the boat. Now he realize he ate her meal and felt bad for eating it. He was glad there was a full moon tonight. Giving off light even though he could see fine in the dark. He dive down into the sea and hunted near by fish for the female human. He hoped she likes sea bass. Good he hadn't lost the ship and climb back up to the hatch and he was back inside her cabin. She was still asleep. She made a noise. She was waking up. Please don't scream he thought.  


Rey open her eyes and she saw him again. His black hair dripping wet. Why was he dripping wet? He held out a fish to her. A sea bass. A big one. He was real as she sat up and took the sea bass from him. He smiled at her and waited. Was she suppose to smile back after taking the fish. Confuse was this a merpeople thing to offer fish to a stranger. Rey realize now she wasn't dreaming or suffering from ship madness. Merpeople were real and one was in her quarters and he gives her fish.

"Hm, thank you!" Rey said.

"I ate your food so I caught you a sea bass." Kylo replied. "Humans eat fish right?"

"We do, but it's raw." Rey answered.

"I eat fish raw." Kylo said titling his head. "I have to admit that meal you made tasted really good even hot."

"Thank you and that's what I mean!" Rey said with a smile she place the fish down on the small table. "Humans eat some of our food cooked. I heard in some cultures they eat fish raw, but with rice and seaweed."

"I can get you seaweed for the fish." Kylo said excitedly. "I can get back soon with it."

"Wait you don't have to." Rey said stopping him. "My name is Miss Rey Smith. You may call me Rey." Rey bowed holding her the shirt of her dress. "And what is your name?"

"Kylo Ren, Prince of merpeople kingdom their soul heir." Kylo answered. "Miss Rey Smith! Some of the male humans called you Miss Smith or sometimes Rey Smith. I was wondering it was confusing. Do humans have funny ways of naming each other?"

"Miss is my title until I am married." Rey explains. "Miss means a unmarried woman. My title changes when I marry and take my husband's name. Smith is my surname that normally is given to you at birth, but I didn't know my family's surname so took the surname Smith. Rey is my given name. That is all I know of who I am and nothing more."

"Unmarried?" Kylo question titling his head. "Like not mated?"

"Yes, I am yet to become a Mrs." Rey answered. "So I not found a mate and nor I am being counted."

"Counted?" Kylo asked.

"It means a man interested in a woman and so they count before marriage." Rey explained then her attention was on Kylo's shoulders and chest. "I heard stories of mermaids and mermen. I've never seen one. They call you myths and creatures of legends. I knew they had gills and scales, but you have claws and fangs."

"There for hunting and fighting off enemies." Kylo explained. "You have none. How do you hunt?"

"The men hunt, the women cook and women clean and attend to only women things while the men take charge." Rey explained her people's roles. "I'm not suppose to be on a cargo ship. Women are not allow. Captain Chewbacca is being nice allowing me to stay as we make our journey."

"I heard earlier." Kylo said noticing sadness in her eyes. "Why did you come abroad the ship?"

"I'm trying to find my long lost parents." Rey said taking her locket from around her neck to show to Kylo. "I was only five when I lost them. They were on a noble ship and left me with a caretaker. They were suppose to come back within a month, but they never did and for years I lived in a orphanage. The caretaker treated all orphans like workers. I barely ate anything and had to steal food to survive. So I thought once I was old enough and saved up enough I disgust myself as a man, and get on a cargo ship and start my search."

"What happen?" Kylo asked looking at her with wonder.

"Captain Chewbacca saw right through me and took pity on me." Rey said with a smile. "He could've turn the ship around and have me arrested for dressing up like a man, but instead he gave me this dress and let me stay on the ship. These are my parents." Rey show Kylo the picture. "It's the last picture I have of them and what they last look like, but I know now I'm never going to find them. It's been fourteen years and I have to move on."

"I lost my father fourteen years ago." Kylo said placing a hand on Rey's hand, looking deeply into her eyes. "It was my fault. I was young and reckless. I thought I could take on a shark. I thought I was old enough, but I was wrong. The shark chase me into a school of sharks and I was lucky my father come along a fraught them. His last words to me were: Go! Get back to the palace. I have this." Tears steam down his face, Rey wipe them away. "I swam as fast as I could to the palace told my mother and she called the guards, but it was too late the school of sharks ripped my father apart as to call it even for me starting a fight with one of their young."

"Kylo!" Rey said sweetly.

Her voice saying his name like that. So sweet. So lovely. Her eyes looking at him with sorrow and so much understanding. It was like fate had bought them together to meet each other and somehow it was like they were for each other. His heart was racing he could hear the beating in his ears. He felt himself getting arouse again. What was it this time? He just got back, so not the lack of water. Was it her eyes? Or was it just her? Rey gasp at the sight she saw. Taking her hands away from Kylo and moving away from him.

"What?" Kylo asked confuse before looking down. "Argh!" He covers himself with his hands. "I'm sorry! It's my ..... Well penis. It only comes out for mating which is soon for my people and I didn't mean. Don't know why it's doing it now?"

"I see!" Rey said looking away. "Quite the size you have. I've never seen a males penis before. Not a merman's penis, but it seems your people do have ways of breeding."

"I'm sorry." Kylo said he was blushing. "This has never happen before to me."

"It's quite alright." Rey said blushing herself still looking away. "So your people have breeding seasons and this only happens around that time?"

"It's happen when I choose a mate and we connect resulting in my arouse." Kylo said as his eyes widen. "I connected with you and I'm arouse. I have to leave. Now. I am breaking a law of my people."

"Kylo wait!" Rey said getting up.

It was too late Kylo had jumped out of the hatch and dive into the ocean below. He was gone. Breaking the law of his people, Rey wondered. What does that mean? Is it forbidden for a mermaid to connect with a human? Or was it something else? Rey thought maybe she wouldn't know. He was gone as she saw him dive into the darkness of the water below. Rey signed and sadly pulled the hatch. Leaving a little gap out of hope he'll returned.

Kylo popped his head back up and saw the sad look on her face as she pulled the hatch. Leaving a gap for little air into the cabin. He felt his heart sink at knowing he had sadden her, but he had to leave. If he didn't he might have hurt her. A merman becomes very aggressive to release his seed into the female he connected with and breed with her. He liked her and felt the same pain. The same sorrow. For once he didn't feel alone because he found her. He had to undo this connection. His mother wouldn't be happy. He had to find his uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is in the next chapter. Please comment and leave a kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke the twin brother of Leia. He is a master mage of the merpeople and while trying to create medicine to heal the sick creatures of the sea. He is wise. He is powerful. He has a nephew that's never knocks. His nephew has problem, but can the mage fix the problem? Let's find out shall we!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar suck sorry. Our story continues. Once there is a connection it cannot be broken. However it depend on the species. Each having a different way of breaking the connection. This chapter is a bit short

Using water molecules into bubbles to store liquids with his magical skills. He was a old merman with hair once blonde now grey. His green tale blending with his lighter green shade scales around his arms and shoulders. His blue eyes shows years of experience and wisdom. As he blend a blue liquid gently into the red liquid creating a purple liquid swirling slowly together. The old merman is one of the wisest and powerful mages of the merpeople. Luke Skywalker twin brother to Queen Leia. He is wise. He is powerful.

"UNCLE!" Kylo yelled bursting into Luke's medical chambers.

BOOM! From the stock of his nephew bursting into the medical chambers unannounced. Luke had added too much blue liquid too quickly into the red liquid. Turning purple too quickly it blew up in Luke's face. The old merman's face was dark grey. He groan in annoyance of his nephew's reckless behavior.

"Ben!" Luke said annoyed. "How many times have I told you to knock before entering my medical chambers?" Luke grab a cloth and wiped his face with it. "I have to start from scratch now to recreate that medicine."

"Have you got medicine for this?" Kylo said sounding panicked.

"Argh!" Luke said as turn around. "Ben, for the sake of the sea gods." Luke held up a hand and turn away. "I don't want to see you finally found a mate. It is a proud day, but really to show me."

"I mistakenly connected with a female creature that isn't a mermaid." Kylo said going through scrolls. "Isn't there anything that can undo it. Mother won't be happy."

"Ben calm down." Luke said grabbing a jar. "Here eat this."

The jar had strange green and red coloured seaweed inside. Luke took small piece out and handed it to his nephew to eat. Kylo took it and swallow it whole.

"What is it?" Kylo asked making his face turn green. "Ah, that's disgusting."

"Jelly seaweed is not suppose to taste nice." Luke explained. "Its suppose to subdue your arousement, which is has." Luke grab a scroll on creatures of the known world. "Now tell me of the female creature you mistakenly connected with and see what we can do?"

Kylo still had the bitter taste of the green and red jelly seaweed his uncle gave him in his mouth, but was glad is erection was gone and felt least aggressive now. The bitter after taste was worth it. Now explaining the mistake connection with a non-mermaid. Sure mating with other sea creatures isn't unheard of and isn't forbidden. However Kylo had connected with a human. Not any human. A lovely human with a sweet voice and soft skin. Her lonely hazel eyes full of so much light in them.

"A human!" Luke said with a frown. "You went against the law of our people and connected with a human. Ben you are the prince and heir of our sea kingdom. That doesn't mean you can break any of those laws."

"Yes, uncle I know, but I just wanted to see what was scary about them?" Kylo said trying explain himself. "I learn they don't have claws and they don't have fangs."

"That doesn't mean their not dangerous." Luke said looking out the window watching couples swimming together. "Ben, humans have ways to harm others. Even their own kinds. My master Obi-Wan with my father watched them. Studied them and thus way we keep away from them."

"I know the stories and the story of grandmother Padme." Kylo said swimming closer to his uncle. "I know them. I saw the ship and kept out of sight until I saw her. Maybe not all humans are dangerous."

"From what the female human did to you I doubt that." Luke said turning towards his nephew. "There's are ways to undo a mating connection with sirens and nymphs. However there's only one way to undo a mating connection with a human."

"There is?" Kylo said his eyes widen with happiness. "Tell me uncle."

"Death!" Luke said taking out a dagger.

Kylo moved back as his eyes widen with stock. Death! Luke's words repeat in his mind as he looked at the dagger. It had a gotten handle with floral pattern. The blade was silver and strong. It shine in the orb's lights and shape like a great white shark's teeth. Kylo didn't want to take it. His uncle told him it had to be him to take her life. To take her life and the connection will be gone and he'll be free from her. Kylo sat upon a rock where coral grow near the palace and stared at the dagger. His mind torn between killing the young woman. He thought back seeing her and her scent of her. Her soft skin and long chestnut hair curling down her chest. He shook his head to shake those thoughts out before his arousement started again. This was torture for him. What was he going to do? The dolphins come to him. He asked them earlier to find the ship. Telling them what it looked like and they found it. Following the three dolphins they took him to the ship. The ship that held the young beautiful woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is our prince to do? A decision needs to made, but what will he choose? Find out in the next chapter. Comment and leave kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagger in hand and a torn mind. What will the merman prince choose? His mind tells him one thing, but his heart tells him another. He can't decide. Destroy the connection or accept it as fate. Rey wonders if she see the merman again as she felt the loneliness from him after the death of his father, as she felt the same loneliness of her without her parents. He was nice and for once she didn't felt alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys glad you're all enjoying my story and I am back with a new chapter. Took all day, but I finish it and here was are. Note there is a flash back in this chapter.

Rey woke up and saw the sea bass was still on the table. So her merman was real. Feeling she shouldn't waste the fish he caught her. Rey thought fish would be good to have for dinner tonight. Luckily the crew caught fish at night to keep food going upon the journey. Rey washed and dressed. She wrapped the sea bass in a cloth and made her way towards the kitchen. She saw the crew up and early to work. Eating their breakfast as they worked. She was greeted with good morning by the crew and she gave them back.

"Good morning Miss Smith." First Officer Poe Dameron said with a smile.

"Good morning Mr. Dameron." Rey politely said back.

"Don't mind me asking, but what's in the cloth?" Poe Dameron asked.

"A sea bass!" Rey answered showing him the fish. "I'm going to cook it. I am going to make fish pie. I'll be using the sea bass as testing fish and if I get it right I can make fish pie tonight for the crew." "Hm, shows delightful." Poe said with a charming smile. "I did enjoy you're casserole last night."

"Thank you." Rey said smiling at his kind words. "Hopefully you and the crew will enjoy the fish pie. I best be off. Betting your bottom coin that so-called-chief has created a mess for me to clean up. Good day Mr. Dameron."

"Poe please call me Poe." Poe Dameron said clearly smitten.

Kylo watched the whole thing and heard their convention. He had climb the ship's side again when he notice she wasn't in her cabin. The dolphins had indeed found the right ship. When he finally saw her, his heart started beating fast again. Then he saw and heard this male human talk to her, and pure hatred towards the man build. This had to be because of the connection created between him and Rey. He had to destroy it before it destroyed him. After all the male human known as Poe Dameron wasn't to blame she was indeed beautiful and would catch any man's eye. Rey entered the kitchen and saw the chief cutting potatoes up. She smiled and greeted him good morning. He returned the greeting. Rey was glad he was cutting the potatoes as she suggested fish pie to him. She show him the sea bass to him. Kylo had climb to the kitchen window. By the gods why was the kitchen so far from her cabin? He saw her through the window and saw her holding the sea bass. The window was open so he could hear them talking.

"That's a fine catch." the chief said. "How you get it?"

"You won't believe me if I told you." Rey answered as she place the fish down. "I didn't believe it when I saw him. You'll laugh. Think I'm crazy, but it is the truth I speak."

"I've heard wives tales and myths of legends of the sea." the chief spoke getting another potato. "To hear another tale would be a nice change since you made quite a meal yesterday."

"Then promise me when I tell you, you don't laugh or call me crazy?" Rey asked. "As I am not lying and telling you the truth." The chief nodded. "I met a merman last night and gave me the sea bass to apologize for eating the rest of my meal. When I saw him I was stocked to see him. I fainted and found myself sleeping upon my bed and him dripping wet holding the fish to me."

"What he look like?" the chief asked ignoring the potatoes.

"He had long black hair just before his shoulders." Rey said cutting the fish up. "He had dark brown eyes and his tale long and black. His arms and shoulders were covered in blue scales. He had fangs and claws and gills on his neck. He was quite handsome. Yet rush away after something scared him."

"What scared him?" the chief looked at her with worry. "I heard mermaids and mermen were strong and brave. What made him flee? Did you get a name?"

"Kylo, prince of the merpeople and I think scared him because he said we connected and it frighten him." Rey said looking sad. "I haven't seen him since. I wanted to apologize and hope we see each other again. I didn't felt alone anymore with him."

Kylo saw the sadness in her eyes. Her beautiful hazel eyes. Curse this connection. He had upset her and long to tell her it wasn't her fault. It was his fault. He connected with her and ran away like a coward. He felt her pain. Her sorrow and her loneliness. She had been alone for fourteen years and he made her feel that away again. He didn't feel alone when he was with her. He push others away after his father's death and he was alone despite his mother and uncle not leaving him. To hell with it. He threw the dagger into the sea below. Let it be damned. The connection stays and he'll never leave her again. He'll never leave his angel fish alone ever again.

"You know the captain met a merman." the chief said cutting the potatoes again. "Told his wife the reason he survived the ship sinking. A young merman saved him from drowning. He gave the merman a life debt to him."

"Captain Chewbacca?" Rey asked removing the fish's head. "He met a merman? When?"

"Many years ago." the chief answered. "Back when he was a first mate. Said the merman had dark brown hair and eyes. A deep blue tale and green scales around his shoulders. Fangs and claws and gills on his neck. That's why I didn't laugh at you. The captain describe his merman the same way. No one but his wife believed him. She was glad he come home safe and semi-sound."

"Did he ever saw this merman again?" Rey asked.

The chief shrugged his shoulders as he returned to pealing and cutting the potatoes. Putting them in the pot as Rey attended to cutting the fish. Kylo couldn't believe his ears. The chief describe his father to the letter and the captain of the ship knew him. Maybe the captain was the human his father told him about when he was only a boy, merboy. So it was true his father did save and met a human. Rey never thought about it before to talk to the captain about his encounter with a merman clearly she wasn't the only one. Maybe she'll asked him about it at dinner. Cutting up herbs and cooking eggs she started work on the fish pie for dinner. Kylo breath in the smell of the fish cooking away. He was looking forward to eating that later as he ask Rey to be his mate. His mother may hate it, but he couldn't help it. They connected and felt alone until they met each other. He would watch her for hours, but he needed the water below to survived. Kylo release his claws from the ship and dive into the water below and felt more alive then he has ever felt in his entire life. Keeping the ship in sight so not lose his angel fish. If she was a mermaid he thought what her tail and scales would look like? To him she'll be the most beautiful mermaid in the sea. He would mate with her and stay near her to his dying day.

**************

Captain Chewbacca was checking the charts and notice they were nearing the very spot he almost drown one stormy night. He remember it like it was yesterday. A great storm hit the ship. As the barked their orders he followed suit barking them for the rest to hear. He along with the crew held on for dear life as the ship was pushed and pulled about like it was nothing. Yet to no appeal the ship sank taking him and the whole crew with him. He tried to swim back up, but the lack of air finally took him and he sank more. That is until he was grab by the someone swimming by. He woke on a beach and there he saw the merman sitting upon a rock looking at him.

"Who are you?" He asked the merman.

"Han Solo!" the merman answered. "I saw you free the dolphin you catch and heard stories of humans and their cruelty, but never the kindness to save others."

"Yes, the captain soaked me for cutting the fishing net." Chewbacca said. "I thought creatures like you were myths, but here you are right before my eyes. A mermaid."

"Merman." Han corrected the man. "Mermaids are female I am male and not worthy of the princess."

"My apologies!" Chewbacca said as he got up. "The princess? Do your people have royalty of some kind?"

"Yes, I am a soldier merman of the royal guard." Han answered. "I protect the princess. Since her mother's death our king refuse to lose his children to your kind."

"Shouldn't you return to protect her?" Chewbacca asked.

"She is attending to her court to be chosen a mate." Han said sadly. "I am not needed today nor I am worthy of her."

"Not worthy?" Chewbacca question as he near the rock. "You saved my life. Me complete stranger to you and you saved me. I thought the same of Maz, but after I asked her father permission to court her and then to marry her. He said yes."

"Why?" Han asked.

"Because I stood up to him and told him the truth." Chewbacca answered. "In my world love is not earn it is proven. I proved myself and was granted the greatest reward a man can be given his true love." Chewbacca took out a pocket watch it was wet and stopped ticking, but the picture inside survived. "Here is my wife and our son. Only a babe and thanks to you I live to see them again. Once a passing ship comes by I'll be off back home. So go get your princess."

Han looked at the picture of the human male and human baby. Strange how humans keep things. Yet he saw a happy man from looking at the picture. It made Han smile knowing one day he'll have that and with Princess Leia. To hell with it he was going to get his princess and become her mate whether King Anakin like it or not. He would fight any merman in the way of his true love and when they connect they'll make a son of their own or daughter. Han didn't mind what they got as long as he was with her. Captain Chewbacca smiled at the warm memory. He remembered the merman well. As he built a shelter and fire. The merman, Han returned with news he had won her. Her father blessed their union as mates and be getting married upon the next full moon. Chewbacca was happy with him and Han was happy a ship come passing for Chewbacca. Both men thanked each other and happy travels as Chewbacca made the fire bigger to get the ship attention. Han stayed out of sight so not to be catch. Chewbacca wondered how the merman was doing? _Han if you're still out there I owe you a life debt old friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible I know, but getting better with my grammar. Comment and leave a kudos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo becomes a bit jealous towards Poe Dameron now he has decided to be with Rey and her his mate. Two worlds but to far apart. Kylo wants Rey to be his mate troubles is they come from two very different worlds. Neither one of them below in either worlds. A sweet kiss shared between the two, but there could be a solution to their problem. Captain Chewbacca has the answer to the two problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter as I had a lot to put in hopefully it's not too long, but worth the wait for everyone now my shifts at work have changed temporary from evening shifts to morning shifts. I miss sleeping in.

He could watch her for hours, but his need for water to survive needed to be attended to. He would dive down every so offend to stop himself from drying out from the sun then climb back up the ship to watch her. A long task, but worth it for her. Kylo watch her cook then clean followed by taking dirty clothes and washing them. She was a hard worker and soon she wouldn't have to worry about working as prince of his people no mate of his was going to work ever again. Finally night fell and Rey rang the dinner bell for the crew and serviced up her fish pie up for them. It smelt good he hoped she save some with him when he goes to her cabin.

Rey serviced the fish pie and got praises for the fine dish. First mate Poe Dameron gave Rey a smile and a request to join him with her dinner. Kylo saw the male human smile at her and heard him asked her such a request. Rey was his mate not this human. He took back the feeling bad for him liking Rey now he was flirting with her. Rey didn't know what to say? Sure Poe Dameron was nice and quite good looking, but he didn't have that spark not what she felt with Kylo. Kylo! Rey thought. She missed him so much. He was sweet and quite charming, and yet she felt happy with him and not alone.

"Miss Smith!" Poe said snapping Rey out of her thoughts. "Will you join me please?"

"Poe! Right! Well, I .... I need to finish servicing the crew the rest of the food." Rey said with a smile.

"No need Miss Smith." the chief said holding a dish of fish pie to Rey. "Here, go enjoy your meal. You earn it with all the work you did today. Go on now. I'll finish servicing the crew."

"Fish pie tonight how nice?" Captain Chewbacca's voice heard through the crew. "Fine choice to service tonight before we lose all that fish we catch yesterday."

"Captain!" Rey said happily taking her meal. "Sorry Poe I wish to speak with the captain. Captain Chewbacca may I speak with you?"

"Of course!" Captain Chewbacca said as he took his meal. "Let's go talk in my quarters while enjoying this lovely smelling fish pie."

"Yes, it is a private matter." Rey said happily.

Captain Chewbacca nodded in agreement with Rey as he lead her to his quarters. Kylo watch as the two walked away from the male human known as Poe Dameron. Good! Kylo thought as he followed Rey and Captain Chewbacca to the other side of the ship. He didn't mind Captain Chewbacca after all he knew his father and always thought his story of meeting a human was silly until now. Kylo made it to the window and looked inside to see Rey talking to Captain Chewbacca.

"Merman?" Captain Chewbacca asked with a smile. "We are near the spot where I met Han. I'm not surprise."

"Han was that your merman's name?" Rey asked.

"Yes, he saved my life and he manage to win the heart of a princess of his people." Captain Chewbacca said with a smile. "He was her guard and had fallen in love with her, but thought unworthy. He a solider merman."

"That's the thing my merman is a prince." Rey said thinking. "Maybe Han was his father. I'm sorry to say Han might be dead. He gave his life to save his son."

"I wouldn't be surprise." Captain Chewbacca said with a sad smile. "If it weren't for Han I would be dead and now my life debit is to his son. So tell me of your prince merman? What's his name?"

"Kylo?" Rey said spotting something in the corner of her eye.

"Interesting name then again I thought Han was a unusual name when I met him." Captain Chewbacca said as Rey walked passed him. "Miss Smith what are you doing?"

"It's Kylo!" Rey said opening the window to let Kylo in. "You come back. I thought you wou...."

Kylo had jump up and kissed Rey upon her lips. Her lips were soft as they looked and taste sweet. He felt warm and happy kissing her sweet lips. Rey was stocked at first at him kissing her as she never kissed anyone in her life until Kylo smashed his lips upon her lips. Her heart was racing. She could just fall back and be one with him. Captain Chewbacca pulled Rey back with Kylo holding on to her for dear life as they were pulled into the cabin. Kylo was on top of Rey. Her legs spread apart with Kylo between her legs. His tail flapping happily.

"Oh, Rey my apologies yesterday evening." Kylo whispered sweetly in Rey's ear. "I will never leave you again my beautiful mate."

"Mate?" Rey said with confusion.

"Mate!" Kylo said happily as he playfully nip her ear.

"Whoa, young man now that is no way to treat a lady." Captain Chewbacca said pulling Kylo off Rey. "But where I am from a man asked first before touching a lady."

"Ah, the father figure I see." Kylo said holding his hands up. "I get it. Fathers of my people are the same. My father had to prove himself to my grandfather and ask right to mate with my mother, but I am already connected to Rey and thus happily accept your blessings."

"My blessings?" Captain Chewbacca question. "Ah, I see a love skunked man when I see one. Here have something to eat." Captain Chewbacca gave Kylo the fish pie, he happily took the meal and started eating it. "True, to what they say? A way to a man's heart is through his stomach or in this case a merman's heart."

"He liked the casserole I made yesterday." Rey said as Captain Chewbacca help her up. "Kylo said we're connected last night and it's something that happens during mating season of the merpeople."

"I see. Han mention that and clearly his son is smitten with you." Captain Chewbacca said going to the book shelf. "Before we departed I drew Han and showed it to only my wife. She was the only person to believe me."

"That is a pretty good likest of my father." Kylo said finishing the meal. "Oh, that was good. Can you make this when we are married?"

"Kylo, that might be hard as Rey is human and you're a merman." Captain Chewbacca said with a frown. "Humans can't breathe underwater and you can't survive without water."

"He's right!" Rey said sadly. "How can we be together if neither one us can't survive in either of our worlds?"

"I'll happily give up my throne if it meant I can be with you." Kylo said hugging Rey keeping her close to him. "We'll find away to be together."

"Actually there is away." Captain Chewbacca said opening the trunk by his bedroom and took out a chest from it. "A ship hadn't come as quickly as I hoped. Three days pasted and Han, knew a mage of the merpeople and gave me this in case I was lost at sea again, and he wasn't around to save me. Here Rey drink it."

"Captain, what is it?" Rey asked taking bottle with a pure white liquid.

"A potion to turn you into a mermaid." Captain Chewbacca answered. "I kept a hold of it for these many years thinking it would come in handy and it has for you. If you want it to be reverse asked the mage to undo it for you, but I don't think you'll want to that now do you?"

Rey smiled at Captain Chewbacca and thanked him with a hug. To be happy for once. What she thought she was seeking were her parents? Turns out it was love. She had no one until she met Kylo. Kylo felt alone and thought adventure was what he seek? Granted he did push people away because of his father's death. Yet the adventure he seek was Rey. Sharing half of the fish pie with Captain Chewbacca. Rey had undressed and drank half the bottle as Captain Chewbacca looked away from her out of respect. Rey could feel her body changing. She fell to the floor in pain as her legs fuse together as her tale appeared. Her fingers become scarp with claws and her teeth become fangs. Soon her scales appear along with gills. To finally her tale glowed white with matching white scales. Her chestnut hair flowed nicely down her bare chest. Her white tale had sliver fins around the base almost like a flowing dress. In Kylo's eyes she looked magnificence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is a long await love making scene for you guys. I am working on artwork for you guys to put in future chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is now a mermaid and leaves with Kylo to be with him. The two dive down and Kylo watches as Rey take in her new life. Soon the two engage in the final step in the mating ritual and make love to each other. Leia is worried about her son as she hasn't seen him in days since their argument. She seeks her brother to locate him. She's in for a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know I didn't mean to make Luke to come across privy it just happen. Finally some action and WARNING MATURE CONTAIN!

Captain Chewbacca made up a excuse for Rey's absent as she leaves the ship through the window of the cabin. Hugging Captain Chewbacca good-bye. He felt like he was giving her away. In away he was as he saw Rey like a daughter he never gave Maz. It was ashamed Maz would like the girl, but he wasn't going to stand in the way of true love. He saw them dive down into the sea below. Diving into the sea was a stock at first. The stock is soon gone as she realize it was real and she was breathing underwater and able to see clearly. The sea had so much wonder for her to learn and see as fish swam by her. They didn't care she was going near them or touching them to see they were real. Kylo smiles with happiness as he watch her take in the sights of the sea. Fate can be mysterious and he was glad it bought her to him.

"Kylo, this is so amazing." Rey said happily with excitement. "I can even hear myself talk underwater. I'm so happy."

"And I'm happy to be with you." Kylo said taking Rey's hand. "Come my home is this way. I would like to take my mate somewhere private."

Rey giggled happily as she let Kylo lead the way. They passed different type of fish and plant life as they swim together. Kylo couldn't help himself, but to take in Rey's new form. White was a rare colour of a mermaid. She was like a angel fish and she was beautiful. She was lovely in form as she is in mermaid form. Soon they reach a type of groove with beautiful sea plants in different colours. Kylo looked deep into Rey's lovely hazel eyes and began to dance with her. Rey followed his lead and dance along with him. Flowing together as a glow reflect off the rocks from the moon above the sea.

***************

Leia was worried. It has been days since she last saw her son. Normally he was home after one day when they argued. Maybe she pushed him to hard and finally driven him away. She hoped not. He was heir to the throne. To his people he is their future king. He is her son. He is all she has left of her late husband. Worried and out of fear Leia seek her brother Luke. Luke had finally finish creating medicine for the merpeople. Proud of himself he took in the sight of his shelve of healing sicknesses and healing of wounds and so much more. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Luke said and the door open. "Leia, my sister good evening to you."

"Good evening Luke have you seen Ben?" Leia asked concern in her tone. "He hasn't come home in days and I fear my argument with him might have driven away for good or worse."

"I saw Ben yesterday he had problem and gave him something to fix it." Luke said with a smile. "He maybe head strong and has a tempter on him, but he is a smart boy with these things. He might be in his room asleep it is late."

"Could you check?" Leia asked pleading in her eyes. "Please, Luke I'll be lost if anything horrible happen to him. After Han's death things haven't been the same."

"And you worry for his safety." Luke said swimming to a crystal ball on a small stand in the center of the room. "Understand after the shark incident you have been a bit over protective of him. Like father was with you."

"Guess I do take after some of father, but Ben is my only son." Leia said joining her brother. "I'm his mother. I love him and wish for him to have a safe life."

Luke nod his understanding. A mother's love for her child is strong and true. Luke active his crystal ball with his mage magic searching for his nephew. He look deep around the ocean bed. Until he saw him with a white tale mermaid. They were floating together in a type of dance. It was clear what type of dance they were doing. A courtship dance. Leia looked with widen eyes and a happy smile. Her son was safe in the garden and with a mermaid. A rare white tale mermaid.

"He's found a mate." Leia said happily. 

"A white tale mermaid." Luke said looking closely. "Nothing else. A rare white scale and white tale mermaid. She's pretty they must've connected after they met."

"You make it sound he connected with a non-mermaid before meeting this one." Leia said narrowing her eyes. "Luke what are you not telling me?"

"Ah, yes!" Luke said nervously before changing his tone. "Well, you see that was the problem he wanted me to fix and good thing to because he found himself a mate. The kingdom will rejoice. White scale mermaids are hard to find. I thought he'll mate with a red or blue mermaid. Nope a rare one."

"Oh, she's lovely and their courtship dancing." Leia said her tone full of excitement. "That means a royal wedding. Oh, if Han was still alive he'll be so proud."

"Hello, what's this?" Luke question as he watched his nephew. "Seems Ben doesn't want to wait to marry. Oh, boy there he goes. Right on the plants. Leia you're going to be a grandmother."

"Well, stop looking Luke." Leia said angrily. "Turn that crystal ball off. Let the two mate in private."

"Their not in private." Luke said annoyed. "Their in the garden mating."

"Luke!" Leia said her tone with a warning.

"Alright!" Luke said turning off the crystal ball.

Leia smiled happily as she left Luke's medical chambers. She close the door and she swam to her sleeping chambers. She'll meet the mermaid in the morning. She was so happy she might not sleep tonight. With his sister finally gone. Luke turn the crystal ball back on and rooted for his nephew.

**************

It started slow as Kylo kissed Rey sweetly and held her close to him. He couldn't wait. He had to have her. To mate with her. To put his seed within her. He wrapped his black tale around her lovely white tale. Rey wrap her arms around his neck and felt his hard penis pressing against her. She was a virgin when she was human and a virgin as a mermaid, but now it was going to change as she felt her connection with Kylo had become stronger. They fell upon the plants in the garden. Kylo broke the kiss and looked deep into Rey's beautiful hazel eyes. By the gods of the sea she was breath taking. Her nipples with hard and her breast plum for him to hold. She was ready for him and he found her entrance he entered her. At first Rey felt pain with was soon replaced with passion and pleasure. She was tight. She was a virgin and now he had taken it in one night. Through passion of kisses he thrust into her and listen to her moans of pleasure he was giving to her. He moan the tightness of her vagina as he thrust more and more. Rey moan louder not caring if someone heard them. Kylo felt he was close and he bite her shoulder marking her and Rey followed soon biting his shoulder. Then Kylo filled her with his seed. He cum until she was nice and full to fertile her eggs until one become a baby within her womb.

"Rey I love you my sweet mate." Kylo whispered in her ear.

"I love you too my strong mate Kylo." Rey said returning her feelings before falling asleep.

Kylo kissed her forehead and held her tight in his arm. He was still inside of her. Not wanting to be without her. She called him her strong mate. Yes, her mate and she, his mate. Hopefully soon they would have a little baby together. He would protect them both and make many more. The palace was big enough for a big family. He would have many sons and daughters with Rey. He looked at the mark he placed upon her shoulders and he saw the mark she gave me. A clear message to others he and her were taken and no one were going to take them away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia will be welcoming Rey into the family next. Big celebration in honor of the couple as her son has found a mate. Apologies about Luke's behavior didn't mean for it to happen. Please comment and leave a kudos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like to see how I got the courtship dance scene? I was listening to the song Dream To Dream from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. One of my favourite songs to help with my writers block. The mating season starts for the merpeople and Leia makes a announcement about the prince finding his mate. A new home. A new life. A new family. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to listen to the song here's two versions to listen  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q21lEIpV4F8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmQb_yE3eyk
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

Kylo woke first to see Rey still asleep in the flower bed they mated within. Somehow in the next they must have moved as he was no longer within her, but now beside her and within his arms protecting her. It wasn't a dream. It was real. She was here in his arms and she did become a mermaid for him. Fate was indeed strange to bring two souls together and make the whole sea and world so much more. Kylo smiled at his sleeping love not daring to wake her from the pleasant dream she was having from the smile on her beautiful face. He gently soak Rey's cheek with affection. Sweet moans of delight escape her mouth.

"Good morning you two!" Leia said excitedly.

"Ah, Kylo!" Rey screamed holding onto Kylo. "Who is it?"

"Mother!" Kylo said holding Rey tight in his arms.

"Ben why didn't you tell her your birth name?" Leia asked a little annoyed. "He's real name is Ben, Ben Solo. Prince of the merpeople. Bet he didn't tell you that."

"No he didn't." Rey said looking at Leia. "Your a prince?" "

"Yeah I am and my parents named me Ben Solo, but I **don't** like being called Ben anymore." Kylo said annoyed at his mother. "Mother, can you please give us some privacy."

"Not until you tell me my future daughter in-law's name." Leia said with a smile. "You can call me mother and not Queen Leia. Because you'll be baring my grandchildren and become a princess of the merpeople. Once you two marry."

"Mother!" Kylo said getting angry. "Her name is Rey and before you asked she's a orphan."

"An orphan!" Leia said swimming up to Rey. "Oh, you poor thing. What took your parents? Sharks? Octopuses? Human?"

"Err, I lost them when I was five so I don't know how to explain it?" Rey answered.

"And you survived all this time by yourself." Leia said hugging Rey. "Oh, dear you poor, poor thing. Not to worry you are safe and will be well protected as my son's mate. Now let's get inside and some food in you. You'll be with child very soon."

"Mother!" Kylo said coming between her and Rey. "I haven't given Rey a chance to adjust to this lifestyle. She's been alone for a long time. This is overwhelming even for her. You're pushing too much to her."

"Right, right!" Leia said holding her hands up. "We'll get some breakfast and talk details later. First I must say this."

"Go on!" Kylo said with a sign.

"Welcome to the family." Leia said happily.

"Thank you!" Rey said smiling. "She is lovely. I never met a queen. Oh, should I bow!"

"Goodness no we're going to be family." Leia said. "As my son's mate you don't need to be formal and I insist you call me mother. Now come let us get some food in you."

Finally the three went into the palace and servants were attending to their needs. Food was prepared from the hunts and was serviced to them. Rey was amazed by the soothes the palace walls and architect around them. The coral that grew near by with the sea plants and sea creatures swim in and out. Rey looked with wonder in her eyes as she enjoy eating the food in front of her. Shrimp with seaweed. There was no utensils so Rey used her claws to eat her food.

"The girl can eat!" Luke said coming into dining room. "Hello dear I am Luke Skywalker. Head mage and brother of Queen Leia. This idiot's uncle."

"Luke!" Leia said annoyed. "Seat down and eat your breakfast. Ignore him Rey. He would be king however he stepped down to pursue maging and help lighting homes and heal the merpeople."

"Hello! I never met a mage before." Rey said with a smile. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Yes, whale's milk or if you want seal's milk." Leia said having a servant service Rey two bubbles filled with liquid. "Mage magic is used to constant the liquid inside. We even use it to harvest the milk. Just put your lips to it and suck."

Rey took the whale's milk and pressed her lips to the bubble and she could taste the milk going into her mouth. It was strong and sweet. Very refreshing as she lick her lips. Kylo smiled as he saw her enjoy her breakfast. So far he was glad she adjusted to her new form and her new life with him. Kylo wrap his tail around Rey's tail and used his fens to rub up her scales making Rey giggle with delight.

"Stop flirting Ben." Leia said noticing the fen rubbing. "Now we need to make announcement of your mate and wedding to the kingdom. Mating season does start today. I was thinking we put pearls and little water lilies in Rey's hair then we get so silk from shipwrecks around Rey's tail."

"Shipwrecks?" Rey asked. "Was there with a chest of a type of flower?"

"No! Why dear?" Leia asked.

"I've been searching for it since I lost my family." Rey said lowing her head.

"Right, I see so humans did take them." Leia said shaking her head. "They must've .... dare I say it saw you and try to capture you and your parents hide you away."

"Mother let's not Rey's been through enough of bad memories." Kylo said taking Rey's hand. "I want to focus on our future together."

"Couldn't agree more." Luke said finishing his food. "Ben has a mate and she'll be a fine future queen. Han would have loved her."

"Finally something we can agree on." Kylo said getting up with Rey. "Come Rey I want to show you around the palace and the kingdom."

"Be back before the sun is high I want to announce your mate to the kingdom." Leia said a bit worried. "Stay away from the sharks hunting grounds and be careful of jelly fish."

"Mother!" Kylo said annoyed.

"You know he's going to take to his chambers and mate like crazy." Luke said after Rey and Kylo left. "What you saw the claim marks?"

"You saw them last night after I left didn't you?" Leia said crossing her arms.

"Nooooooooo!" Luke said looking away.

"Luke!" Leia said angrily. 

Kylo showed Rey around the palace from the bottom to the top. They pasted servants that saw them and greeted them. Even congratulate Kylo upon finding his mate. They bowed to her already calling her Princess Rey. Finally Kylo bought Rey to his chambers and he was already feeling the urge to mate with Rey in a large bed ideal for two creatures in love to bump hips. Rey looked around and saw the way merpeople life simpler to humans. A place to sleep and store clothing for special occasions and there was a balcony to view the garden below. The garden where she and Kylo made love for the first time. Rey could smell something. Something really nice and it was in Kylo's chambers. Glands on shoulders flared up and so were Kylo's flaring up.

"Something smells good!" Rey said swimming towards Kylo. "Oh, it smells better when I'm near you." Rey wrapped her arms around Kylo's neck. "Its stronger here. Oh, I can feel it to!"

"It is a scent only you can smell from me from the glands on your shoulders." Kylo explained kissing Rey's glands. "They flare around your mate and mine flare for you Rey. Yours are flaring for me to fill you with my seed to impregnate you."

"Oh, Kylo!" Rey begged her glands burning with desire. "Fill me up with your seed. Make swell with your child."

"I shall my lovely mate." Kylo obeyed. 

He laid Rey down on the bed planting kisses over her bare chest. Rey interweave her fingers through Kylo black locks. Hearing moans of pleasure escaping her mouth as he made is way down her belly. Such sweet music to his ears her moans of pleasure. Fully arousal Kylo thrust into Rey moaning his own pleasure of feeling her tight around him. To know she wanted him as much as he wanted her made him long for them to start a family straight away. He might even put two in her since twins are known in his family. The thoughts drove him to thrust more and more to finally he release his seed within her once more.

"Oh, Kylo!" Rey moan with relief. "That was wonderful!"

"You are wonderful and will make a wonderful mother to our offspring." Kylo said happily.

Their moment was interrupted with knocking at the chamber door and servant entered. She blush at the sight of the prince with his mate together. Apologizing for interrupting them and bowed to them. She told them the queen wish for them in the throne room. Kylo groan his frustration to be out of Rey, but he pulled out and help Rey out of bed and went to the throne room where the royal court await for them. The court bowed to the sight of the prince holding hands with Rey. Leia got off her throne and held up her staff.

"My people your prince and future king has arrive." Leia spoke proudly. "This is Rey a rare white mermaid and future queen of our people. She is my son's mate and birth the new heir or heirs to the throne. Rejoice my people."

"Held to the prince and his mate." Luke spoke up.

"Held to the prince and his mate." the rest of the court follow suit. 

Kylo pulled Rey towards Leia and he bowed before her and Rey followed him bowing before Leia. Leia took her staff and gently tap Rey's head and crown made of pearls appeared upon her head. Rey rose and turn to see everyone bowing to her. Kylo bought Rey into his arms. His family accepted her and so did the merpeople. Rey smiled with happiness as her heart swallowed with joy. She belong here and by Kylo's side as his mate. Nothing was going to take that away from her. Nothing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could happen? Find out in the next chapter. Please comment and leave a kudos


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is still trying to find the ship that once held her parents as a type of comfort. Kylo tags along with her to keep her safe. Rey learns the sea life obeys her because of her status of the prince's mate. Soon they would be married and Leia is getting excited about it. However plans don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is in this one. I promise he would be in the story and here he is. Also spoiler he is a merman not human if you were wondering.

Rey was enjoying her new life. She was free and she was happy, but her search still continue. She had to know if the ship was sunk and she needed to know. The comforted was needed for her and Kylo understood as he come along with her to the shipwrecks around the area. Her safety come first as his mate and as her mate he had to protect her as they looked around the ship wreck she was exploring.

"Rey is this the ship?" Kylo asked.

"No, the crest isn't right." Rey said sadly. "It suppose to be a type of flower. I remember it well. It stayed within my mind since they left on the ship."

"Oh, Rey its alright." Kylo said comforting her holding her tight. "We better get back soon. While we're here we'll take the chest from here. Mother wants to find the perfect silk for our wedding."

"Alright, I can have a look around." Rey said with a smile. "There's a cabin here. Maybe I can have a look for a chest in here."

"Alright, but stay close." Kylo said as he explored the open area. "Sharks hunt around here and so far I haven't seen one. Yet!"

"Alright!" Rey said with a smile.

She found his protective nature sweet and after all he did lose his father to sharks and still felt guilty for it. He didn't want to lose her after finding her. Rey swim into the cabin and started to have a look around. Going through the desk's draws and around the cabinets to find a chest full of treasures or materials inside, but unknown to her something was outside. It had notice her, but she didn't notice it. It was big and move without making a sound. It's dark eyes watching her every move in the cabin. Rey's back was to it and it was clear it was waiting and moving around for right time to strike it's prey.

Kylo felt uneasy as he search the other end of the shipwreck. He felt his hunting insists kick it as if he knew something was near by and the water movement had changed. He could smell something. He knows this smell it is a familiar smell of another male. Not a merman. Not jellyfish. Not a octopus. Something else. There was two. Another smell was near by. Something moved past him from behind outside the wreck. He just it's fin. Sharp, smooth by sight yet rough if touch. Kylo stop searching and swam back to Rey. As he left his side of shipwreck he saw the other shark, but it moved away from him not noticing it was spotted. There was indeed two. Circling the one cabin. The cabin where Rey was in. They were hunting and she was the prey. CRASH!

"REY!" Kylo yelled.

"Kylo! Help!" Rey screamed.

The sharks had strike and missed Rey by her hairs and swam out of cabin through the broken window. Kylo swam after trying to catch up as the sharks chase Rey. They haven't seen her face. They didn't care. All they wanted was to capture their next meal to survive. Kylo bared his fangs and claws ready to fight the sharks preying on his mate. They dare harm her and there will be war between their kind. Rey was scared as she fled. They're were two sharks and they wanted to eat her. Then she remembered she had fangs and claws now. She fight for herself as she once did on the streets of London. Turning around to face the sharks she bared her fangs and claws and hissed at them. They stopped after seeing the crown upon Rey's head. Giving Kylo a chance to swim pasted and float close to Rey. The sharks bowed.

"Apologies!" One shark spoke. "We did not know."

"That she was my mate and killing her would result in war." Kylo said his claws and fangs still out. "Killing the mate of the heir of merpeople kingdom is criminal offence."

"We are aware and apologize to her." The other shark spoke. "We did not see the crown upon her head. Our deepest apologies mate of Prince Ben Solo who goes by the name Kylo Ren."

"Apology accepted." Rey said with a smile. "Please for the future look before you strike. We do not want another misunderstanding again."

"Agreed!" The first shark said.

"It will not happen again." The second shark said.

Both sharks left and return to hunting somewhere else. Rey couldn't believe it. She couldn't understand creatures before until she become a mermaid now she can. No one explained the crown upon her head meant something. Kylo hugged her. Relief she wasn't hurt or worse dead, but thankful to the sea gods she was alright. They returned back to the castle and greeted by the guards as they made they're to the throne room. Where Leia was having a court meeting. Kylo clinches at the sight of a red head with a green tail and blue scales, Armitage Hux.

"Ah, my prince and soon to be princess." Hux said bowing.

"You will address her as Princess." Leia said sounding bitter towards his remarks. "She has already mated with my son and might be with child as we speak."

"Yes my queen." Hux said with a smug smile. "However I don't we can have a royal wedding so soon."

"And why?" Leia questioned. "She and Ben must be married upon the next full moon. With his black tail and her white tail together they will glow lovely in the moon light."

"I understand my queen, but with Snoke demanding a audience with you about matters with octopuses." Hux explained. "He request the matter to be dealt with or there be .... war!"

"War?" Rey said with stock.

"What is the matter?" Kylo asked. "That it is postponing my wedding to Rey."

"Sea bed for his kind." Hux answered.

"He wants more?" Leia said getting up from her throne. "I've already gave him more sea bed for the octopuses. He has enough and dares threaten our kingdom with war."

"My queen ......" Hux began.

"No, tell Snoke will not be getting more sea bed and will **not** threaten us with war." Leia said interrupting Hux. "He will accept this as I will not bow nor back down from him. My son has a mate now I wish to have him and mate married upon the next full moon. Whether he likes it or not. As Queen my word is law and he will obey it as all sea creatures obey the royal members of the royal family. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your majesty." Hux said bowing. "I will inform Snoke of your decision Queen Leia."

With that Hux left the throne room. Before leaving he narrowed his eyes towards Rey upon how a rare mermaid like her show up out of no where. He'll get to the bottom of the mystery of her. Phasma was good finding things. Maybe she'll do the search for him while he talk to Snoke. The prince was indeed smitten with her as he had already claimed her and she claim him as well. He wouldn't be surprise if she was pregnant with the next heir to the throne. A problem he couldn't afford if she was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Snoke in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter our lovely maiden is found out by the captain of the ship, but what does he do to her? You have to find out in the next chapter of our story. Please leave a comment and a kudos.


End file.
